


Gay Porn

by therealfroggy



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/therealfroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John walks in on Matt while the latter is surfing the web - for porn. This was the first ever Die Hard fic I wrote, nostalgia! <3 Also, yet another fill for a kink meme at LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Porn

May 14th

Gay Porn

Matt licked his lips, glancing back to ensure McClane was nowhere around. The older man had said he was going grocery shopping, but then again, Matt knew he had a tendency to show up unexpectedly. At odd times.

Especially at night, when Matt was alone in his bed. Or in the shower. Or getting dressed.

Not that he was ashamed of what he was doing, of course. He was just surfing for porn, not helping make another fire sale. But seeing as he and McClane (he loved thinking about the older man as McClane rather than John) had only ever made out, jerked each other off and not actually had sex, Matt didn't like the idea of John coming in on him when he was watching porn.

Especially not when he was watching gay porn. Featuring a whole football team.

Matt didn't actually think they _were_ football players, but they wore the outfits (for a short while) and the helmets and everything, and they were... athletic. Yeah, that's the word. Athletic.

_Means they've got lots of muscle and big cocks, right, Matt?_

_Shut up, stupid subconscious._

_Ooh, okay, here we go._

The guy who was apparently the captain stood up, then took of his shirt. Three other guys came up and began kissing his torso, petting him. The captain gave a cocky grin and stroked himself through his trousers. Tight, tight trousers, Matt's libido supplied.

Okay so he'd had no idea he was gay. Or bi. But then McClane came in and saved the day, taking out helicopters and bad guys and all but throwing Matt over his shoulder to carry him to safety, and Matt discovered he had a thing for strong, manly guys. A huge thing.

He sighed in disappointment as the football team began moaning like bitches and slobbering all over each other. The lot of them together couldn't make half a real man.

“Not what you expected, Matty?”

Matt jumped out of his seat and slammed the lid of his laptop shut. “What!”

McClane grinned, pushing away from the door frame to step into the room. “You haven't been around much, have you?”

Matt scowled at the older man. “I'm an Internet wiz. I'm officially a loser, pathetic, weak and so on. I didn't even get within ten feet of a girl for the entirety of high school.”

McClane shrugged. “Why not a guy?”

Matt blushed. “I didn't even know I liked guys until...”

McClane laughed, loudly. Matt blushed even more.

“But you still have a jock thing?” the older man grinned, stepping closer in an infuriatingly casual way.

Matt shrugged. “It's... not the jocks, per se. It's more of the... man thing. You know...”

McClane grinned again, looking so rugged and _male_ that Matt bit his lip to stop himself from saying something stupid.

“So, which gang were you in?” Matt asked, trying to change tracks. “In school?”

“Jocks, I guess,” John admitted. “Well. Kind of. We didn't play football or anything, we were the bikes-and-beer type. But we had kind of the same status.”

Matt visualized John as an eighteen-year old, hanging around outside school, smoking and drinking in the middle of the afternoon with a bunch of tough-looking guys, some of them with cool bikes. A Harley, maybe.

He swallowed heavily. Shit, that was hot.

“You like that, Matty?” McClane said, his voice deep. Rumbling. Masculine.

Matt shook his head viciously, but could no more stop the strangled sound of agreement when John closed a warm hand around his upper arm.

“You like the idea of a man? Being with a real man?”

Matty nodded helplessly, looking up into McClane's eyes. They were almost glowing, pinning him to the spot with intensity. “Yeah.”

“I like the idea of a nerd,” McClane grinned, slowly swinging Matt around in the small bedroom until the younger man's legs were colliding with the bed. “I never tried one before.”

Matt panicked. He liked the thought of McClane. He really did. And his secret jock/man fantasy was cheering loudly at the prospect of being 'tried' by McClane. But he was freaking out at the same time, because McClane was such a... a man. A tall, gruff, scary, hot as all hell man.

And Matt knew he was nothing more than a nerd.

“Matty...”

The voice was so deep and right beside his ear that Matt drew a sharp breath, trying to resist his urge to whimper.

“Matty, I want you,” John growled, his hands grasping Matt's upper arms firmly but painlessly. “You don't have to be a sexless nerd, kid; you could be a sex-object nerd...”

Matt laughed, relaxing. McClane was certainly not taking this too seriously!

“You going to treat me like a football, then?” he said, grinning saucily. “Jock.”

McClane's tongue slid suggestively over his lower lip, and Matt followed it's course eagerly with his eyes. He really, really liked the way this conversation was going.

“You want it, then, Matty? You want me to ruin your sex-less nerd status?”

Matt quickly leant forwards and kissed McClane, clumsily and eagerly, on the lips. “Yeah. Sure.”

“Like the football team?”

Matt knew he was blushing even before McClane chuckled.

“No,” he said sullenly, “of course not like the football team. Ass hole. Like...”

“A jock?” the older man said, still grinning.

Matt looked up at him, hopefully. “Yeah?”

McClane shook his head. “No. Jocks only do wham-bam-thank you, kid. I don't roll like that.”

Matt's breath was coming faster now. “You don't?”

“Nope. I'm a relationship guy. But in your case, I'll make an exception.”

Matt would have felt affronted, if only his emotions hadn't been so busy converting into lust. All of them. “So you'll bang me and that's it?”

McClane shook his head again, more playfully this time. “No, I mean, I'll get to second base way before taking you out to dinner. We can have a look at the relationship status afterwards.”

Matt wanted very, very much to get to second base with McClane. And third. And fourth, if there was such a thing. He didn't know; why would he? It wasn't like he'd actually ever touched another person like that – ever – before McClane.

“But you're still a jock,” Matt said, breathlessly. He looked at the strong arms waiting beneath the thin sweatshirt, wanting to touch them. Touch the bare skin.

“I might be,” McClane quipped, “but I can promise you, I'm nothing like the football team.”

Matt swallowed, feeling his dry throat constricting his voice to a hoarse... something. “Good. I think... I think I like you more than the football team.”

McClane laughed. “Good to know.”

Then he dipped his head to kiss Matt, and Matt's knees literally buckled. He found himself clutching the front of McClane's sweatshirt in his fists, mewling into the older man's mouth. Stubble scraped his cheek and Matt felt his cock twitch.

_All man. All man. All maaan..._

Matt's mind was cheering again, and his body wholeheartedly agreed. McClane felt hard against him (and not just his abs!), firm and unyielding. His lips were rough and Matt's chin was in serious danger of bruising.

McClane transferred the bruising risk to Matt's throat and began kissing down the smooth skin. Matt gave a moan and tilted his head back. Christ, that felt good!

“Take off your shirt for me, Matty,” McClane muttered, nibbling at the ridge of Matt's shoulder. “Let me see you.”

Matt blushed. He knew what McClane would see; a skinny, pale kid. But the strong, strong, good heavens so strong hands were eagerly tugging on the edge of his t-shirt, and so Matt complied and pulled it over his head.

“Mm,” the older man rumbled, looking down at Matt's chest and stomach with obvious hunger. “Yeah. You're so pretty, Matt; makes me wanna...”

And McClane knelt in front of the younger man and buried his face in the pale, skinny torso, breathing hot air over Matt's hip bones and licking around his navel.

“Hngn!”

“Yeah,” McClane grinned, looking up at Matt's flushed face and parted lips. “Now the trousers. Take 'em off, kid.”

Matt didn't want to be naked in front of a fully dressed, weapon-carrying McClane, he really didn't – unless it meant that McClane was going to get naked, too. They'd never undressed further than just pushing their trousers down, and now McClane was doing that to him, too – Matt was suddenly naked from mid-thigh up.

And nervous as all hell.

“Kid, why you tensing up?” McClane asked, voice full of mirth as he slowly stroked Matt's thighs, looking with fascination at the younger man's erection. “You scared of jocks?”

Matt tried to reply, he really did; only it came out more of a gurgle. Because McClane's tongue was playing lightly with the head of his cock.

“No need to be scared,” McClane said, pulling back, then getting to his feet. “You want this, don't you, Matty?”

Matt nodded. Yes, he wanted it. Badly.

“Good. Then help me out here.”

Matt followed McClane's nudging directions and stepped out of his trousers, and then felt his mouth go dry as the older man pulled his sweatshirt off. Slowly. So slowly Matt could have counted the scars and bruises if he'd wanted to.

“I like your scars.”

“Really, kid?” McClane arched an eyebrow and opened his belt. “Holly used to tell me how they reminded her of all the terrorists. She hated them.”

Matt looked sullenly at the older man. “One: I don't really want to hear about your ex now. And two: if she didn't appreciate the sexiness of your scars, then you're better off without her.”

McClane laughed, then opened his jeans and slowly began pushing them down. Matt could barely make out the waistline of a pair of plain, grey boxer shorts before the older man stopped, hands still on his fly.

“Do you want this, Matty? You have to tell me right now, because if I get you naked on that bed and I get my jeans off, then it's going to take a hell of a good reason to stop me,” McClane said, his voice intense yet sultry.

Matt swallowed hard. “Stop you from doing what?”

“Fuck you. Fuck you right into the mattress. Until you beg for it.”

Matt whimpered and he knew fear had lost the battle to desire. “Yes. McClane, please, do... do that.”

McClane grinned and pushed his jeans down, then his shorts, and stepped out of them. “Do what, Matty?”

“Fuck me?” Matt said, blushing even as the words left his mouth, but his cock twitched in response to the look McClane sent him.

“Oh, I will. Get on the bed, Matty, while I get the lube.”

Matt did as he was told, scooting up to lie against the heap of pillows he favoured rather than a solitary one. “Like this?”

McClane was out of the room in a heartbeat, then returned exactly seven seconds later – a bottle in his hand. “Yeah, kid, like that. Shit, yes. Just like that.”

Matt blushed again, pleased this time. The way McClane was looking at him, it was obvious the man liked what he saw – and Matt was thrilled at the thought that he was going to take it.

“Spread your legs,” the older man said, climbing onto the bed, making it groan under their shared weight. “And keep them apart.”

Matt did as he was told, falteringly. He wasn't sure how comfortable he was having McClane look at him like that while he just... spread his legs like some girl. Waiting to be fucked.

“That's right, Matty, like that. Just...” he poured some oily lubricant into his hand, “like...” McClane climbed up closer to Matt, “that.”

Matt felt a slick finger beginning to circle his opening, and he gave a little start. “Shit.”

“Feels weird?” McClane asked, licking his lips, eyes firmly fixed on what he was doing. “I think that's normal...”

“Think?” Matt gasped, seeing as the finger was beginning to try and enter him. “And, yeah, it's... fuck. It's weird.”

McClane grinned and pushed just the tip of his finger inside, wiggling it a little. “Think it gets better?”

Matt gave a start as the finger pushed in. It just kept sliding further in as he opened his mouth to reply. “I... I thought you knew.”

“I never fucked a man before,” McClane said. “Haven't done this before, either. So tell me if it hurts, okay?”

Matt nodded, panting. The finger didn't hurt. Oh, far, far from it. The slick skin felt like fucking paradise inside him. “'Kay.”

“Think I need to add another one?” McClane said, grinning, and Matt nodded. Like hell he was taking the older man's cock unless he'd been stretched out first.

Another finger tried to make entry. Matt gurgled again and clutched bunches of the sheets in his fists; that felt even better. He thought he might just come from that alone.

“I heard about something once,” McClane suddenly said. “Gonna try it now.”

Matt was about to ask what the hell he was going to try when the fingers pushed in deep, pressing in every which way and almost poking around inside him. He groaned. Shit, that felt... kinky. Weird. Good.

“Let me know when you feel... something. Like an orgasm,” McClane grinned. He kept moving his fingers around, and Matt let his body relax.

Until a blaze of the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt, shot through him. He cried out, arching off the bed, writhing around McClane's fingers. “Shit!”

“Think I found it,” the older man said, half-laughing. “Male g-spot or something.”

Matt could only keen his agreement as John's fingers found it again. _Holy crap with ohmygod filling; what's he doing to me?_

“That... oh, shit, John,” Matt panted, bucking and heaving for breath. He'd not noticed the fact that McClane had pushed in another finger (or was that two? He honestly couldn't tell), and was solely concentrating on breathing. And not dying of pleasure.

“Mm, like it when you call me John,” McClane said, leaning down to press a wet kiss to Matt's thigh. “Like it even better when you scream it.”

Matt's head was spinning faster and faster. He spread his legs wider, bending them at the knees, wanting more. “More?”

“More? Like, my cock?” McClane said, his voice heated and deep. “Want me to put it in you, Matty? Want me to fuck you through the bed?”

“Yes! Holy fuck, yes, John!”

Matt was screaming the older man's name by the time he pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his cock at Matt's opening. He could feel the hot, pulsing head against his own skin and he so badly wanted McClane to just... ram into him. Skewer him or something. Hard and fast and dirty.

And then McClane did, and it was excruciating. Not just because it hurt – it didn't hurt that bad – but because there was a little pain and a little pleasure and so much McClane that Matt was drowning. Matt screamed again.

“Whoa, whoa, kid, am I hurting you?” McClane stopped, began pulling out.

Matt grabbed him around the waist with both hands and shook his head weakly. “No, no, fuck, you're... it's not that... that bad. Just fuck... fuck me, please. Shit, John, fuck me right now or I'm gonna die.”

McClane let out a breathless laugh, but pushed back in. Matt mewled in an extremely undignified way.

“Am I that good, kid?”

“Guh.”

“Okay. Hold tight.”

And the thrusts got longer, deeper, quicker. McClane was fucking him thoroughly and Matt was revelling in the incredible heat of it. He clung tight to the older man and fuck, his body was really hard, and Matt could feel scars under his fingertips and muscle flexing underneath his ankles.

How the hell his ankles got around McClane's thighs, he'd never know.

“Jooohn,” he whimpered, “please...”

And McClane was more man than Matt could handle, but he still closed his rough hand around Matt's cock and stroked.

Matt couldn't handle it any more then. McClane stroked again, twice more, and Matt came, screaming the older man's name and convulsing underneath him.

_John John John John John oh holy shit John!_

“John!”

“Yeah, kid, right here, oh, shit, say it! Say my name, kid,” McClane panted, panted it right into Matt's neck and then bit down.

“John, John, oh, fuck, McClane, fuck!” Matt hissed, fingers forming claws on the older man's skin.

McClane's breath came faster, his thrusts became shallow and rapid, his fists digging into the pillows to either side of Matt's head. “Matty... Matty... Matty!”

Matt gasped as he felt John spill inside him. He _felt_ it; could feel the wetness and the heat, could almost feel the pulsating aftershocks as every last drop was spent deep... inside...

“Oh,” Matt moaned, trying to press McClane further into himself, but the older man was already pulling out, breath heaving and arms quaking.

“Jesus, Matt,” McClane gasped, collapsing over the younger man. “Shit, I just...”

“Fucked me?” Matt supplied, short of breath himself.

“Came in... I mean, if you didn't want me to...”

“Hell no, I wanted you to,” Matt said, blushing but smiling. “I mean, I don't know if... if you're supposed to, but fuck, John, it felt... um, it was good. Really good.”

McClane – John – grinned at him and then rolled to his back, kicking the covers out of the way. “Good, huh?”

Matt blushed furiously, but followed suit and laid down on his back, legs tangled in the covers. “Um, yeah.”

“Let's do it again sometime, then.”

“Are we getting to the relationship part already?” Matt said, yawning. Wow, getting fucked like that certainly drained him of energy!

“Not yet, kid. Just the physical part,” McClane said, then tugged on Matt's wrist. “Scoot closer. I don't bite, except when I'm having sex.”

Matt happily moved until he was snuggling up against McClane, and then the older man turned so that he was spooning Matt. The younger man sighed contentedly.

“Mm,” he sighed, “can I go to sleep like this?”

McClane ruffled his hair, something Matt thought was endearing even though he felt about ten years old. “Sure, kid. Go to sleep.”

Matt slowly drifted off. Then woke up some nine hours later to the feeling of McClane's morning wood against his ass, and rolled the older man over and gave him a blow job because he felt too sore to be fucked again so soon.

After lunch, another round of blow jobs and some coffee, they got around to the relationship part. And Matt decided he needed to surf for gay porn more often.


End file.
